


Naruprie 30.5

by AriaBlackmoor



Series: NaruPrie [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Yeah idk tags this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor





	Naruprie 30.5

Lucien crawled into the bed next to me, laying completely straight with her arms by her sides.

 

I rubbed my head on her shoulder. “Why don’t you get a little more comfortable, Lucien?”

 

“I’m fine.” She said, shifting away from my contact. She certainly didn’t look like it.

 

“You sure? It’s not my first time sharing a bed, I can handle your contact.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure Cadence. It’s, uh, not you I’m worried about.” She said.

 

That piqued my interest. “Oooh?” I ended up whispering into her ear.

 

She jumped, and finally turned to face me. “Stop that!”

 

I refused to look her in the eyes, feeling a little silly. Why was I teasing her anyways? She certainly was easy to tease, but god my mind was in the gutter. “Sorry. That was a bit much.” I muttered.

 

“Yes, it was! Don’t try and fluster me like Ren does.” She admonished.

 

I grabbed my pillow and smacked her with it. “Ugh, don’t compare me to that guy! I’m far more cuter than he is!”

  
She took the blow like a champ, not even fasing. “I suppose you aren’t like him...” She mumbled, her grin belying her true thoughts. Her eyelids dropped just a little, then back up. W-was she trying to bat her eyelashes at me?

 

Then, she sealed it. “Ren would have already had me wrapped around his cock by now.”

 

I shot up from my laying position. “Is that your attempt at a flirt?”

 

She followed me up, guaging my reaction. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

 

I shook my head, “That makes no sense though! You were saying earlier how you’re attracted to men!”

 

Her face barely moved. “You did just say you were cute, though. Should I disagree with that?”

 

“No, of course not!”

 

“Well, then what’s the problem? You’re cute. And from the way you’ve been eyeing me the last hour, you think I’m cute too.”

 

I drummed my fingers across the edge of my blanket. “Y-y-yeah, b-b-but...”

 

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. Her voice was serious. “Cadence. You were the one who started this. I know I said earlier I didn’t want to be seduced tonight, but, uh...” She looked down at her crotch. I could already see the bulge through the blanket covering her lap.

 

I bit my lip, weighing my options. Did I want to do this with Lucien? She certainly was attractive and we seemed to be close friends now, and I was horny now. But what would Erina or Haru say? I wouldn’t want to upend the things I had going with them. And besides, Lucien had a dick...Was I ready for what that entailed?

 

My face completely turned red. I covered it, trying to hide my lewd thoughts.

 

I couldn’t look at what she was doing, but Lucien said, “Fine then, forget I said anything.” and I could feel her begin to lay down.

 

“No, wait!” I yelled, hopping on top of her. I grinded my hips against hers and looked her in the eyes. “I want to do this.”

 

She smiled and sat back up, leaving me resting in her lap. “Very well.” She placed her cool hands on hips, then waited. “What do you want me to do, Cadence?”

 

I bit my lip and wiggled my shoulders, pushing my chest at her. She took the hint and rolled her hands upward, dragging my chemise along with it. When she reached right under my shoulders, I pulled it off of me.

 

Lucien cupped my breasts. “These are quite nice.” She appraised. Then, she leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth. I jumped, but decided to run my arms around her and let her suckle. It was a weird feeling, somewhere between arousing and comforting. A minute or two later, she popped off of it and began suckling my other breast. She didn’t leave me alone, however, and began running one hand down my front until it was resting on top of my bloomers. She paused from her ministrations and looked up at me, clearly asking for consent.

 

I gave her my answer by pushing my hips forward and feeling her hand dig into my vulva. She began to move again, suckling me at the top and rubbing me through my bloomers.

 

It wasn’t long before we got into a rhythm of that and I began to feel my breaths get sharper. She was very gentle and precise with her actions, and I could feel a small climax rising. I clutched at her head, and rode it out, my sharp moans filling the air. When I began to come down, she released my nipple from her lip.

 

“Please tell me you’re not done already.” She said, need in her eyes.

 

I shook my head. “Gods no.” Then, I leaned over and locked her into a kiss as I slid down her body, kicking the blanket off her. Her cock was tenting in the dress I lent her earlier, but I couldn’t have that right now. I broke off our kiss long enough to pull the dress off of her.

 

She was beautiful. Her breasts were only partially developed, but I could tell they were sensitive and feminine enough already. And, well, her cock was…

 

I slid down her body a little more, my knees hitting the floor. “May I?” I asked her.

 

She nodded. “Just...can you be gentle with it? It feels odd when Ren treats it as manly...”

 

I could understand the feeling, but as I stared at her cock I couldn’t see it as anything other than cute—the skin was certainly soft and pale like a girl’s skin, the veins nonexistent, and the little bubble of precum at the top was a nice accent. Then I noticed another thing.

  
She was castrated. Truth be told, I was a little glad to see that. It meant I didn’t have to deal with any unwanted side-effects or drink another one of those nasty brews my mom had made.

 

I wrapped my fingers around the based of her cock, giving it a slight squeeze. I was rewarded with a twitch. I looked up at Lucien, and she was staring at me.

 

Although I had no experience in my old body, I knew what I would have wanted in her position. I licked my lips, then the tip of her cock. The precum tasted surprisingly good. I looked at her one more time, granting a devious smile. Then, I plunged her cock into my mouth.

 

Lucien squirmed and moaned as I pumped up and down with my mouth. As I heard her and felt her pulse inside my mouth, I couldn’t help but feel my own arousal grow again. I wanted something to grind against, but with both my hands busy, I was a little unfulfilled. Thankfully, her reactions were all so cute and the sweet taste of her cock was enough to tide me over.

 

Eventually, she grabbed my hair and started to control my movements more. It was then that I broke myself off.

 

She grumbled, but in a few fluid motions I pulled off my bloomers and straddled her.

 

Lucien blinked at me. “Are you really doing this?”

 

I grabbed one of her hands, and rubbed it again my pussy. It came back dripping.

 

“Oh.” Was all she could say. She still looked a little uncertain. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She said with little emotion. “I’m used to being taken, not taking someone else.”

 

I leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ve never done this either.” I couldn’t help but internally giggle at that. The absurdity of me—a recently genderswapped lesbian--now lusting over a cock was not lost on me, but it felt SO right.

 

She grabbed my waist and we aligned each other’s hips. Then, I began lowering myself onto her. When our genitals met, I grunted as she slipped inside me, it hurt a little as my walls spread apart for her, tightly curling around her cock. Then, I bottomed out—she wasn’t particularly big—and the pressure receded some. We stayed like for a minute.

 

“You’re warm.” Was all she said.

 

“I’m going to move now.” I ended up saying. She nodded, and I began sliding back up.

 

“Oooh,” I moaned, as pleasure began to flood me. Once I was about halfway down her length, I went back down. The next rotation, she began moving her hips too, and soon enough we found our own rhythm.

 

With her hands balancing us, we both began to speed up, only moans and the slapping of our bodies punctuating the sex between us. Eventually, I found out that if I leaned backwards, she would scrape against my g-spot, and that’s when I began to lose control. I curved arched my back, resting my hands on the bed, and began impaling myself on her.

 

“Lucien...” I managed to say between moans, to which she said my name back. We stayed there, fucking for what felt like an eternity.

 

Then, I began to feel her pulse inside of me, signalling the end was coming. I maintained my pace, pumping up and down on her as I continued to feel her tightening her grip over me.

 

“Cadence..!” She yelled as she started to cum. There was no semen or anything to mark it, just a slight spurt of fluid pushing out into me. As I continued to grind on top of her, she kept squirming and clutching the bed, and eventually I could tell she was in the throes of a second orgasm. At the same time, I could feel my own start to build the pleasure beginning to flood out from my groin up to fill every part of my body.  
  
I somehow managed to keep my mouth shut as we both worked through our orgasms, my pussy trying foolishly to milk any sort of cum from her.

 

It took a few minutes for me to come back down to reality, and I immediately felt heavy. Her cock was flaccid now, and it was all I could do to slide off of her, laying next to her again.

 

She turned her head to look at me, her eyes just as glossed-over as mine were.

 

“Good?” She said.

 

“Good.” I replied.


End file.
